Est Rinaudo
'Est Rinaudo '(エスト・リナウド Esuto Rinaudo) is a prodigy student attending Mills Clare. A young prodigy whose magical powers is said to be the greatest, it may be harsh to say that he greatly hates people, but that reason is connected with his place of origin. Est is voiced by Irino Miyu. Personality Est Rinaudo is at first a cold and anti-social person. He is incredibly gifted at casting magic spells and is considered to be highly intelligent, always seen with a book. He is also incredibly quiet and shy, but eventually warms up to Lulu and starts to act more friendly towards everyone else. He gets teased by Lulu quite often, but after three years he starts to tease Lulu to return the favour and matures not only physically but socially. Est suffered a lot during his childhood and therefore is distrustful towards others. However, he eventually opens up and reveals that he used to be like Lulu who had no attributes at all, which forced his parents to give him away. He was experimented on and treated like a common item. Est can be very supportive, especially in the sequel when he supported a girl called Blair, encouraging her to keep looking forward to the future and that he and Lulu would always be there to support her. Appearance Being 14 years old, Est is the same height as Lulu. He has short navy blue hair in which he wears silver clips and has green eyes. In some events, a black/purple mark appears across the left side of his face, and sometimes glows white when it disappears or spell casting. He wears his school uniform with a few minor differences firstly he doesn't wear the waistcoat and he wears knee length shorts with suspenders and he wears black socks underneath brown boots and he wears black gloves. For the school ball, Est wears white and red formal attire with a white cape and small black boots. In Wand of Fortune II, Est's clothes consist of long white coat with purple-blue details and grey shorts with a navy and black shirt with matching black gloves and socks and a matching pair of shoes for his jacket. In Wand of Fortune II FD, Est grows significantly taller and wears a black shirt with a grey jacket he also wears a green and white tie with dark brown pants and black shoes. History Est like Lulu had no attribute to speak off therefore his parents gave him away to a laboratory to be experimented on this eventually lead to him gaining his attribute which is darkness however for the duration of the experiment Est gained marks on his body which in the future he used magic to cover up. After years of torture this lead to Est becoming distrustful towards others including his own parents. Est's past influences his route in Wand of Fortune 2 FD when Est refuses to tell Lulu what is the matter but eventually returns there with Salo-man much to his dismay to fix things there. Relationships Lulu - Est is initially very unfriendly and distrustful towards Lulu however he eventually starts to warm to her. In his route, he falls in love with Lulu eventually and she mainly teases him. However, he learns from her to be more assertive and selfish this causes him to mature and eventually marry her. Salo-mon - Est and Salo-mon have a poor relationship because Salo-man cast a spell to override Est's spell showing the markings on his body. Game See here for the description of Est's routes in the game Est Rinaudo/game . Gallery See here for Est Rinaudo/gallery Trivia *Est's birthday is January 12th *Est is the youngest student in the history of Mirus Clare School of Magic *Est's attribute is darkness. Category:Mirus Clare School of Magic Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Alive Category:Mills Claire